In an air-conditioner apparatus such as a multi air-conditioner for buildings, a refrigerant is made to circulate between an outdoor unit, which is a heat source apparatus disposed outside of a building, and an indoor unit disposed inside of the building for example. Through release or absorption of heat by the refrigerant, the heated or cooled air has performed cooling or heating for the space to be air-conditioned. As for the refrigerant, HFC (hydrofluorocarbon) refrigerant is often used, for example. Alternatively, a natural refrigerant such as carbon dioxide (CO2) is proposed, as well.
In an air-conditioner apparatus called a chiller, cooling energy or heating energy is generated in the heat source apparatus disposed outside the building. By heating or cooling water, anti-freezing liquid and the like in a heat exchanger disposed in the outdoor unit and carrying it to a fan coil unit, a panel heater and the like, which is the indoor unit, cooling or heating has been performed. There also is a heat source apparatus called a waste heat recovery type chiller in which four water pipelines are connected to the heat source apparatus to supply cooled or heated water and the like simultaneously. (Refer to    Patent Literature 1, for example)    Patent Literature 1 JP2003-343936